In Japanese
by Secret Epoch
Summary: It's not her fault she said it in Japanese. Multi-Oneshots or if you like collection of one-shots on mostly Rufus/Tifa.
1. In Japanese

"Two more drinks Tifa!"

"Coming right up!" As I mix the drinks, I can't help but think about him.

Rufus Shinra has been going to my bar everyday now, coming in every morning for coffee and then after work for a drink. After you get to know him, he isn't as bad as everybody thinks. Sure, he's a bit arrogant at times but also very thoughtful.

When I was sick one day, he told the turks to take over the bar until I was better and brought me medicine. That was the day I probably fell for him.

People might think me crazy for falling in love with a Shinra but I can't help it. I wonder if he cares for me too. I mean, he's always hanging around my bar and sometimes even flirts with me. I hope I can find the courage to confess my feelings before it's too late.

"There, done." I gave the customer his drink, "Thanks Tifa."

I was about to go back to mixing drinks when I heard a familiar voice, "Business doing well?"

"You could say that." I gave him my best smile.

Rufus smiled back, "Well, that's good to hear."

He smiled at me! It's usually just a smirk I get, but this time, it's a real smile! Maybe I am crazy but that smile boosted up my confidence and I had no control over what happened next.

"Rufus, aishiteru." strangely enough, my confession came out in Japanese. It must be all the anime I'm watching. Maybe it's a good thing. I would have embarrassed myself anyways.

"Pardon me?" Rufus looked really confused.

"OH sorry, sometimes I just blurt things out in Japanese."

"So what does it mean?"

Should I tell him? Nah. "It means 'what would you like to drink?'"

"Oh, the usual, coffee."

I gave him his coffee and it was only after he left that I was able to breath properly. Tifa, never ever confess in a language the person you like don't know. Geez!

* * *

Ahh, coffee. Can't survive without it in the morning. Hmm…aishiteru? Since when did Tifa learn Japanese? Must be all the anime she's watching.

"hey Reeve, aishiteru?"

"Woah, President Shinra, I didn't know you felt that way about me." Reeve's face was on a balance of surprise and fear.

"You know Japanese? Well I just asked you what would you like to drink." I said in a matter-of-fact tone

"President Shinra, my apologies for correcting you but I know Japanese, and you just told me you love me."

"Really? Err…forget I just said that." I love you? But Tifa said…ahh I get it now.

"Reeve, turn this car around, we're going back to Seventh Heaven." I had a huge grin on my face that I couldn't wipe off.

Can't this car go any faster?

* * *

After this person, I think I'll take a break. Gahh, I'm still thinking about that confession. Why did I have to do something so stupid? He's gonna come back after work and it's going to be awkward, well for me anyways.

I heard the door bell chime.

"Sorry, we're close for the-" Rufus?!?! What is he doing back here? Shouldn't he be at work?

"Oh, um…h-hi. What are you d-doing back here?" Trying my hardest not to stutter.

"Tifa?"

"yes?" I stared at him wide eye.

"Aishiteru too."


	2. Diapers

**I got really tired of having to do the new story stuff that I just decided to add this to In Japanese One-shot and make it Multi-chapter so that I can keep track of my stories better since most of my fics are one-shots anyways. So here's Diapers! enjoy. The idea came to me when I was just sitting at my desk and had a random thought 'boy, babies poop are nasty, i wonder what would happen if Tifa and Rufus had to change diapers?' **

* * *

"I'm not doing it, you do it."

"No, I'm not doing it, you do it."

"You're the one who lost that stupid bet so YOU do it."

Tifa sighed. This were going nowhere. Rufus betted Cid that he could out swear him any day. Boy was he wrong. Her ears are still scarred from the huge amounts of profanity she heard that day coming out from Cid's mouth. He even made up a few new swear words. Now they're stuck in Rufus's room with Cid and Shera's baby…and a dirty diaper.

"C'mon Rufus, just do it already! The stink is starting to steep into my clothes. Nasty!"

"No way. If I get my white clothes near that baby, it will never be white again."

"How about we both do it together?" It was his turn to sigh. Stupid bet. Stupid Cid and his never ending words of profanity. He swear Cid could make the word grape sound offending. "Fine, I'll change the stupid baby's diaper."

With garbage can near, powder ready, wipes in hand and scented air fresheners, they were ready to go. Rufus slowly removed the sticker part and opened the diaper.

"Oh My Gaia…that's a hell of a stink." the pungent smell of baby poop was so strong, he felt like barfing. "Tifa, get me the garbage. GET ME THE FREAKING GARBAGE NOW!" She rushed towards him with the garbage can and he threw the diaper inside like it was a ticking bomb.

Phew…

"Now, who's going to wipe?"

"Count me out. I'm not doing it, you do it."

"No, I'm not doing it, you do it."

"I was the one who had to see the nasty, so you have to touch it." Rufus did make a good point. Tifa cursed his debating abilities.

With wipe in hand, she moved towards the baby's bottom and clean it off.

"Hmmm…this isn't too bad. I mean I probably won't eat with this hand anymore, but not bad."

"Okay now throw it in the garbage, quickly! Before my room is contaminated with it." he yelled at her across the room while spraying the scented air fresheners everywhere.

All they have to do now is powder, put on fresh new diaper and go yell at Cid for making them do this. Easy enough.

Rufus finished all that in…20 minutes with only 7 diapers wasted.

"Finally, you're done and don't stink like rotten apples anymore." He tucked the baby in it's cradle. Slowly, he trudged over to the bed Tifa was laying on and plopped down like a rag doll.

"Rufus?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think we'll be able to do that in a few years, but with our own child?" his eyes widened in surprise and a smile spread across his face.

"Maybe in a few years, or maybe even in the near future. Who knows." he replied as she slid her arms around his waist and leaned up to kiss him on the nose. They got lost in each others eyes.

"Your eyes remind me of the endless ocean."

"Strangely enough, your eyes remind me the baby's poop."

SMACK!

No cuddling for him tonight.


	3. A Wife's Duty and Mind

My friends ask me why I'm still with him. They wonder if I ever get jealous of the women he brings home. They ponder at how I can put on a happy face and just shrug it off like it doesn't even matter. I just tell them, "As long as he's happy."

I know it's stupid for me to do this in a society where women are becoming more independent. They don't need a man anymore to support them, but I guess I'm just old fashion.

We met during college, in business class. He was a great conversationalist. Always had a comment on something he liked or didn't liked. I learned a great deal about him that way by just listening. Like he was the son of a wealthy company, liked reading, and had a cat.

We didn't go on any further than being acquaintances. We would say hi when we passed by each other in between classes. He would sometimes sit beside me in class and I would get random emails sometimes asking what the homework for class was.

Then one day, he invited me to a persons house party. I have never been to one of them before because truthfully, I was terrified at what I heard happened at those kinds of parties. I went anyways. Just so I can see him there having fun and smiling.

The night didn't turn out as expected. Someone had spiked my drink and I did not hold my alcohol well. In the morning, I see a naked body next to mine and it was Rufus. We were both shocked at what transpired during the party. He, being the good man he is offered to marry me to protect my honour. I didn't want to be his burden, but he insisted the proposal.

We got married 2 months later.

That happened 2 years ago. I am now Tifa Lockhart Shinra. Wife of the vice-president of **Shinra Electric Power Company**. When we go appear in business events, that is when I'm happiest. He acts affectionate towards me, even though it's all for the media, it is the only time I can pretend he loves me.

We have no children. I refuse to burden him further with little heirs unless he wants them. Or, if he doesn't want children with me, he always has his list of girlfriends. He never cheats on me. It's not called cheating if your spouse knows you're going out with someone else. In truth, sometimes it does kill me inside to see him with another women, but I want to find happiness in life. Whether I'm with him or not. I love him enough to understand. I don't ask for him to love me in return. Just acknowledge that I exist in his life. That thought is enough to power a lifetime of love for him out of me.

You now know why I let him free. It is my restitution to him for taking away his chances at love. I hope that he will forgive me someday. I would do anything for him. If he wants a divorce, I will print out the papers. If he wants a second wife, I will sew her wedding dress myself. If he wants me dead, I will ask "Which method?". If he wants me to obey his every command and serve him till he dies, I will stay as long as death will let me.

It is Saturday today. That means Sarah, his girlfriend, will be visiting. I must go and prepare lunch for them.

* * *

**Wow, I managed to cram a whole story into less than 600 words. I'm hoping it didn't turn out too condensed that no one would understand anything.**

**I won't be doing these kinds of stories a lot because they make me even more sad than bittersweet and tragic endings.**


	4. Midnight Ballad

**I know last time I said I wouldn't write anymore of these sad stories but I didn't! I found this in my writing folder. I wrote it like last year for school except i changed a few things that were related to FF7. We were suppose to write a story from reading a poem and this is what came of it. **

* * *

Her face is so beautiful, like a newly blossomed rose. Pale, smooth skin, elegant figure.

I graze my frosty hand across your cheeks. You shivered. Life is really cruel sometimes. Why can't you love me? Why do I not exist in your most cherished memories? Why is it that I come up as the enemy when it's obvious it's them that's hurting you. I'd never hurt you. Your breathing is calming. I could listen to it for hours.

Breath in… breath out…in… and out…

Do you hear that sound? It's me singing for you. I wrote this song for you back in the days of AVALANCHE. It tells the story of a man who loves a women. She never knew he was always protecting her, looking out for her no matter the distance between them. You were always protecting others that you never remembered to protect yourself. That's my selfless girl.

You don't love him, he hurts you. I just want to punch him in the face and say "Do you know what a wonderful women she is? Do you know what you gave up?"

But maybe after you're over him you won't want me anymore. My hair might remind you of him. Blond. Mine has a hint of strawberry colour in it but that doesn't matter to you do it?

Remember the first day we met? Me in my white trench coat and black turtle neck. You in your mini-skirt and white tank top. I was jealous he could stand so close to this ethereal goddess. You entranced me, and it drew me to you first. I didn't know what to say to you as I got closer. I was speechless at your beauty.

You've been sleeping for 7 hours now. It's almost 6am, the time you would usually wake up. The sun is dawning, and I must depart from your warm, loving presence. I'll give you one last kiss on the cheek before my departure. Don't worry my fierce maiden, I will be back at midnight singing sweet lullaby's in your ear once again.

It's times like these I wish I was still alive.

* * *

**weee...was it sad enough for you? i think I got an okay mark for this story because I had some typos but i think they're fixed...**

**(Sigh) Maybe I should get a BETA?**


	5. Love in many Languages

**This ones kind of similar to In Japanese with the different languages but not really the same. **

* * *

Love in many Languages

"You know, there are many ways to say I love you, did you know that?"

Tifa smiled at Rufus. "Really?" She brought her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. "How many ways."

"Well, there's je t'aime."

Then she rolled in front of him. "Don't forget sarang hae yo!"

"And Wo ai ni!" Rufus pulled Tifa closer and embraced her.

"And aishiteru!" She kissed him on the cheek.

"And Anh yeu em." He tenderly kissed both her eyelids.

"And Te amo." She cupped his cheek and brought his lips down to hers.

"Ewww!"

They immediately broke apart and tried to see who destroyed their feel good moment.

Yuffie and Reno.

"We get it! You guys love each other, now stop with the mushy romance." the Ninja and the Turk both shuttered and ran out of the room.

"You think they'll ever?" Tifa asked.

"Them? Impossible! And I don't really want to imagine it." he started to get up but Tifa pulled him down.

"Wait! We're not finished with our game."

"What do you mean? I thought we said all the ones we know."

"You forgot I love you."

"Oh right, that one."

"Silly Rufus."

**You realise that if I translated everything back into english, it would look like this:**

"You know, there are many ways to say I love you, did you know that?"

Tifa smiled at Rufus. "Really?" She brought her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. "How many ways."

"Well, there's I love you."

Then she rolled in front of him. "Don't forget I love you!"

"And I love you!" Rufus pulled Tifa closer and embraced her.

"And I love you!" She kissed him on the cheek.

"And I love you." He tenderly kissed both her eyelids.

"And I love you." She cupped his cheek and brought his lips down to hers.

"Ewww!"

They immediately broke apart and tried to see who destroyed their feel good moment.

Yuffie and Reno.

"We get it! You guys love each other, now stop with the mushy romance." the Ninja and the Turk both shuttered and ran out of the room.

"You think they'll ever?" Tifa asked.

"Them? Impossible! And I don't really want to imagine it." he started to get up but Tifa pulled him down.

"Wait! We're not finished with our game."

"What do you mean? I thought we said all the ones we know."

"You forgot I love you."

"Oh right, that one."

"Silly Rufus."

* * *

**Sorry but I know a very limited amount of ways to say I love you in other languages. The reason there's a lot of asian I love you's is because I watch a lot of their dramas. **


	6. NO BOYS!

Summary: Nobody ever told Rufus Shinra that having a kid was harder than it looks

A 16 year old girl was being walked to the front steps of her house by her date. They talked for a bit in the cool, night weather until she invited him in her house. Needless to say, he accepted.

Hinae Shinra had been so sure that her father wouldn't be home early tonight. She knew she was definitely wrong once she saw a figure in a white suit sitting on the couch reading Daily Midgar.

Rufus heard the door open and looked up. His eyes widened when he saw _his _daughter with a boy, in _his _house!

He threw his newspaper on the ground and walked up to the couple menacingly.

The boy looked terrified, "Umm, this was a nice date and all Hinae but, I-I think I have homework to do!" he bolted out the door and Rufus slammed it shut right after.

Rufus turned to face his daughter and yelled, "NO BOYS!"

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"Yes I can. This is _my _house and I say, no male human species can walk through this door!"

Hinae huffed at her dad, "Well you're a male human species aren't you?"

He glared at her before replying, "That's different. I'm old. You can invite old men over any day!" …Wait! That doesn't sound right.

Hinae stared at him blankly. Rufus paused and thought about what he just said, "Never mind what I just said, and its still NO BOYS!"

* * *

**I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. It came to me and I had to write it.**


	7. The Only Thing on His Mind

The Only Thing on His Mind

Rated: T

Themes: Death, Love, etc

Characters: Rufus

Summary: What Rufus was thinking when the Diamond WEAPON hit him.

* * *

There was a time when he was innocent and naive believe or not. Where the world was not a hellhole.

There was a time when he thought he could change the world, for the better. It is only a dream now.

Dirty hands stain his crisp white suit. They will never be clean again.

Devils horn, that may never be removed.

That is how the world sees him.

He was suppose to be their(her) white knight, who rides a noble steed and vanquishes all the bad guys.

But now, there is only blood on his hands.

He has never seen a bloodier day than this.

Everything bathed in cherry red.

The sky crumbles down and the ground seems to have collapsed.

He doesn't feel pain at first because everything hits him at the same time.

Then searing, burning sensations fill him all over and he loses vision. Alarms ringing his eardrums.

The walls cave-in; he's not afraid. He's not even able to have emotions, from what people say.

But he _is_ afraid. Deathly afraid that the one person he's ever cared a bit for won't miss him.

His legs feel weakened by the blast. He falls with his head smashing to the floor.

Even close to death. Even being blinded. He still thinks of her.

And she is the only thought he wants on his mind.

He hopes he doesn't die.

There is so much he planned to say to her; so much things he wanted to show her.

Just before he blanks out, he thinks _"Will you miss me as I have missed you?"_


End file.
